


we are deaf, we are young

by ashings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold, Episode: s03e02 Chaos Rising, Ice bath, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac/Scott if you squint, M/M, Not Romance, Pain, Prose-Adjacent, Short One Shot, is this a character study?, woof to isaac in this scene but it made me want to write a whole poetry book about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashings/pseuds/ashings
Summary: I will never be warm again,Isaac thinks as two pairs of hands hold him below the icy surface.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	we are deaf, we are young

**Author's Note:**

> am i watching teen wolf in 2020 to cope? do i feel the overwhelming urge to write thousands words of scac?  
> did i come up with the name scac bc i though scisaac wasn't epic enough?  
> maybe so.  
> enjoy!

Isaac will never be warm again.

Light dances across his vision, and there’s two pairs of warm hands at his shoulders: his alpha, and… Scott. Derek’s hands are sure, steady, and he can feel the force holding him underneath the water. Scott’s hands are electric. He can feel the warmth beneath his skin, even through the icy water. 

Isaac kicks, and he can hear garbled shouting as the water dances, shattering the white light of the vet’s examining table across his vision. It’s right about now that his breath would be coming in short bursts, and that he’d see his father standing across the room, something in his hand held high, something to beat him with, but it’s so cold that the back of his head feels like it’s splitting in half and he can’t even think, he can’t-

In a moment of clarity, he sits up and roars, vision sharpening and air burning against his skin, before Derek and Scott shove him back underneath the surface. Something pricks his lip, and he can see just the tiniest bit of blood diffusing into the water around him before he relaxes.

It’s too cold to keep fighting.

It’s later, after Scott’s boss (he can’t for the life of him remember his name) wrapped him in two towels and Derek sat him in a chair and clapped him on the shoulder so hard that his collarbone would’ve snapped clean in half if he’d been human, that Isaac remembers the feeling of hands on his shoulders right before he went under. Hands of a man (a boy, really) that made him nervous, and left the blood racing under his skin from his touch, even in water that cold, so cold he almost felt the breath leaving his body, almost died.

It’s the next night that Scott doesn’t even say a word when Isaac picks up the phone and knows what he needs to do. Needs to help his alpha, needs to save Boyd somehow, needs to stand next to Scott.

He will never be warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first teen wolf thing...  
> (dude i can't believe im watching teen wolf in 2020 but im in love with it)  
> (also i made an [isaac playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3PJUiwB2N51uTSnqcUpBEg?si=yQvx1Bx8RUuRFW3npXRUYw) bc apparently becoming a Playlist Influencer is my new gig)  
> pls feel free to vomit ur thoughts, i'd love to hear them


End file.
